hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Darn This Desert
A world that was made by an Unknown Author that came packaged in the Supreme Original Add-Ons Pack addon,downloaded from the Hamumu website. There is no Key of Lunacy for this world. Mr Raji's House Just go inside the house,grab the Keys,mash badguys and leave. Oil Dump (Pumpkin Keychain) Go into Bunker 2460,grab your firepower and then go to the Pygmies nearby,mash them,grab the Yellow Key.Go through the Yellow Door to the South,as the message says,follow the path,or you will waste time. As you go through the path,you will find a Yellow Key and a library with 2 Brains and Pygmies inside to the west.You will come across the Pumpkin Keychain along the way in an enclosure,but you can't get to it yet.Ahead,you will be asked a riddle: What is Jack Darby's first world? Answer is Idiotic Forest.You will get a box? Next go into the Secret Tomb,mash the Mumbles ,grab the 4 Brains,flip the switch nearby,then go back outside and grab the Pumpkin Keychain,then proceed on the rest of the level,collect the mass amount of Brains at the end and then finish. Huh? Just mash all the badguys,except the Roly Poly and finish. The Old Creaky House (Rocket Keychain) Fumble about in the darkness,grab the firepower,mash the badguys,grab the Rocket Keychain hidden here and leave. The Small Temple Maneuver around the Pygmies,grab the firepower around,mash them,then go into the center and mash the Super Zombie and finish. Sphinxter Edit Just mash the Sphinxter and leave. How'd I get so BIG? Edit Just mash the badguys and finish. Camel Temple (Rocket Keychain) Just mash the Geozoids and Super Zombie at the beginning,then Ultrazoids,then Kongor,but before you leave,remember to check the bottom left of the Kongor arena for a path that leads outside to the Rocket Keychain. Eastend Just mash the badguys,grab the key,grab the Brains and leave. Southern City (Hammer Keychain) Grab the firepower,mash the badguys,head into the Gift Shop,grab the keys and brains and go home. For the Hammer Keychain,head into this hut and get it. Going South Now,you have to drain the lake,so get mashing badguys until you have both Green and Blue keys to The Waterworks Factory,flip the switch and grab the Brains leave. Burger Queen Just the usual desert labyrinth level,mash badguys,grab brains and leave. Underground Train Station (Squash Keychain) Grab the Firepower,mash the badguys,then take the Mine Carts to the bottom to get the Red Key,then go to the right to grab 2 Brains and go back up top to the center and go right through the Red Door to get the Yellow & Green Keys from Mr Zool's Key Shop,remember to grab the 2 Brains in the Toilets nearby,then take the carts to the bottom to the Storage room for the rest of the brains through the Yellow Door.Once done,go back to the center of the level and leave through the exit. For the record,here's where the Squash Keychain is,you have to pretty much take the Mine Card back to the start of the level to be able to walk to the darkness outside here. Puzzles of the Sphinx 1st Riddle-Left 2nd Riddle-Middle 3rd Riddle-Middle 4th Riddle-Right The Secret Tomb of DooM Just the usual desert labyrinth level,mash badguys,grab Brains and leave. Here is where the secret level entrance to Little Forest is. Little Forest (Secret Level) Just mash the badguys,grab the Key,Brains and leave. Pumkin Palace Just an all out Pumpkin mashing level.Beware the Roly Poly that's around. Sphinx Jinx Just mash the badguys and leave. Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Add On from Hamumu Website